Love Among Us
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: Ten stories on ten different couples apart of the Ultimate Pairing Drabbles Competition by dimitrisgirl18. 1 - Lavender/Parvati 2- Charlie/Draco 3 - Teddy/Victorie 4 - Salazar/Rowena 5 - Dean/Ginny 6 - Bill/Fleur 7 - Sirius/Marlene 8 - Harry/Gabrielle 9 - Scorpius/Lily 10 - Lucius/Narcissa. My Beta Reader for this collection is MandyinKC.
1. Chapter 1 - Parvati & Lavender (Edited)

**Challenge: **The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Parvati/Lavender

**Prompt:** Phone

Parvati walks out of the master bathroom clad only in a towel to find her beloved girlfriend, Lavender, talking on the phone. She hears Lavender telling the person on the other end of the call, "Madeline, we have worked on your wedding gown for the last three months and it's perfect for your wedding…"

However, Parvati notices that the blonde beauty standing before her is only have half dressed.

Parvati carefully watches her move around the room as she collects her sketch pad that contains the wedding gown for this certain client.

Lavender says gently "Of course, we could add a strapless sweetheart neckline instead of the sweetheart design we had originally." She erases the straps on the wedding gown on the sketch before adding, "Yes, I could add a corset to the design as well"

Listening carefully to other demands or changes that Madeline, the bride, wishes to see in their next appointment. She never noticed Parvati slipping her arms around her waist.

Not receiving the attention that she wished from her beloved blonde girlfriend, Parvati begins to kiss Lavender's neck until she received the message to finish this particular business call.

"Madeline, I will bring the changes made on your wedding gown to our meeting tomorrow" Lavender begins to say before adding, "We will talk tomorrow about any more changes but I have to go now," as she ends the call.

Parvati takes the phone out of Lavender's hands to toss the phone(change to 'it') on the desk before kissing her passionately on the mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 - Charlie & Draco (Edited)

**Challenge:** The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Charlie/Draco

**Prompt:** Dragons

It's been years since the Final Battle occurred. Alone in his bachelor apartment on the dragon reserve in Romania, Charlie Weasley thought about one of the few people that he could share the rest of his life with. The one lost love that Charlie thinks about would be his youngest brother's school-aged bully, named Draco Malfoy. They spent six amazing months together in complete secret in the year following the Final Battle. After those six months, Draco returned back to England to take over the family business of Malfoy Holdings.

The moment came when visiting his parents after the birth of his nephew, James Sirius Potter. When he realized he could only dream of a future with Draco, as it would not become a reality.

The morning after visiting with his newborn nephew, Charlie reads in the Daily Prophet of the event of the season: the joining of the Malfoy and Greengrass families. The wedding of Draco and his bride Astoria was featured in this particular issue of the Prophet. The details ranged from the location to the flowers to the wedding gown. However, what stood out the most to Charlie was the detailed timeline of the newly married couple's relationship.

It was devastating to learn that the same Yule season, merely six months after Draco's return to England, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy confirmed that their only child was currently in a relationship with Astoria Greengrass and had been for the last three months.

Charlie sat there, stunned in the realization that even though he loves Draco deeply, he realizes that he truly did not know how Draco felt about him during their brief relationship. Looking upon the pictures of him passionately kissing his bride in her wedding gown.

Returning to Romania alone, Charlie had lost his ultimate life partner in only because not only he was his beloved lost love but because his name in Latin means 'dragon.' That is why Charlie spends with his days surrounded by the dragons on the reserve. As they remind him of the one that he lost.


	3. Chapter 3 - Teddy & Victoire (Edited)

**Challenge: **The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Teddy/Victoire

**Prompt:** Name

A nearly nine months pregnant Victoire Lupin along with Teddy, her husband of the last fourteen months, were having a conversation that they could not delay any longer.

"Our child's name is important because they will have it for the rest of their lives," exclaims the emotional Victoire.

Teddy, comforting his wife, says, "We will find the perfect name for our princess."

As Teddy takes the list of twelve possible baby names out of her hand and begins to read them off to his beautiful bride:

Dora

Isabelle

Anna

Arielle

Rebecca

Bridgette

Jennifer

Andromeda

Adrianna

Jasmine

Charlotte

Theodora

"My two favourite names happen to be Charlotte Andromeda Lupin and Adrianna Dora Lupin," says Victoire looking at Teddy happily when their unborn daughter kicks repeatedly at her two potential names.

Teddy decides to mention, "Why don't we wait until she's here to officially give her a name?" He kisses his wife passionately.

That wait was not that long because a mere two days later the proud new parents were showing off their bundle of joy.

The newest addition to Weasley-Potter-Lupin Clan is named Theodora Charlotte Lupin. While everyone will call her Dora for short.


	4. Chapter 4 - Salazar & Rowena (Edited)

**Challenge:** The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Salazar/Rowena

**Prompt:** Feelings

Merely two years after creating Hogwarts with his friends, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw,many things from changed for Salazar Slytherin. Especially after the death of his wife Matilda and their daughter during childbirth. He was left with his three oldest children in his care and their house-elf nanny.

Inside of his chambers one night for a drink before heading to bed for the evening, he knew that these were changing for him. As the young widow and raven hair beauty Rowena has captured him. Over the course of the next few months, he realizes that his feelings toward Rowena have turned from lust to ones of love.

That is why he approaches her with a single red rose to propose something of importance to Rowena.

Salazar says passionately, "Lady Ravenclaw, I must confess that I have fallen in love you," her the red rose. "I wish to begin to court you before making you my bride."

As she accepts the rose, Rowena replies to the man standing vulnerably in front of her "Of course, Lord Slytherin I shall consent to your courtship of myself," pausing for a moment before adding, "Thus, the consent of marriage must go through my brother for permission."

"If that is what you wish, in a matter of seven months, I shall approach your brother for his consent of making you my bride," says Salazar before kissing her on the cheek before they went into their separate chambers for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dean & Ginny (Edited)

**Challenge:** The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Dean/Ginny

**Prompt**: Meeting

The gardens of the Burrow were decorated in the same fashion as they had been years earlier for the wedding the eldest Weasley brother and his bride. For on this beautiful March day, the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley was about to become the wife of the man that she loves.

With Her bridesmaids,that consist of Hermione, Gabrielle, and Luna,have already walk down the guests's attention turns to the bride on the arm of her a beautiful wedding dress designed by Lavender Brown,wasGinny was looking like a princess.

In those moments walking down the aisle, Ginny thinks back to the moment where she knew that her life was about to change for the better.

_One day after helping George with the afternoon rush of students before that are returning for another semester of school,she decided to treat herself to a scoop of her favourite ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour._

_Sitting at a table with her ice cream, she takes the time to read the day's issue of the Daily Prophet. As she flips through the pages, there was an article showing her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter, on numerous dates with different women._

_Before she has the chance to think about her latest break-up, she saw someone that she has not spoken to in months looking for a seat. So she offers him the one at her table._

_They used that time to catch up on each other's lives. During that time which they ate three helpings of ice cream. He finally, asks her out for dinner that Friday night which she immediately accepts._

Now here she was three years later, in front of the officiant of her wedding.

Ginny says her vows lovingly, "I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take you, Dean Andrew Thomas, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" before Dean kisses her for the first time as his wife.

She now knows that one unexpected meeting over ice cream lead her to becoming married to the love of her life.

* Note that her vows are a part of a traditional wedding ceremony*


	6. Chapter 6 - Bill & Fleur (Edited)

**Challenge: **The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Bill/Fleur

**Prompt:** "I'll Take Care of You"

Weeks before their first wedding anniversary came, Bill and Fleur decided to travel to Greece to celebrate their belated honeymoon. The reason for this delay was because of their need to help out during the war. They had a wonderful and relaxing time in Greece as they explored the city in a muggle fashion.

Mere weeks after their Greek vacation, Bill finds his bride on the bathroom floor after being sick to her stomach. This goes on all week. By the second day he had the routine of caring for her down pat. Including carrying her back to bed and leaving ginger tea on the bedside table.

Finally, by Friday, Bill had enough of witnessing Fleur being ill without knowing why. So he takes her to St. Mungo's for a check-up.

Sitting in a exam room waiting for the elderly healer to arrive, Bill tells Fleur lovingly, "I will take care of you and be by your side no matter what" before kissing her.

"I know you would," whispers Fleur absolutely terrified with not knowing what's wrong because for all she knows she could be dying. (what emotion is she feeling here?)

That is when the healer walks into the exam room holding Fleur's chart.

The healer announces to the couple, "After reviewing the symptoms you listed, I just have to do one simple spell to reveal my suspicions are correct."

Then the spell is cast upon Fleur's womb revealing a white glow.

A few seconds later the healer explains, "You, my darling, are not sick. As the white glow shows that you are expecting. Your child as estimated should be born in either late April or early May. Let me the first to congratulate you on your first child!"

Before leaving to give the new expecting parents some privacy, the healer says on the way out of the door "Schedule an appointment with your chosen OB-GYN Healer as soon as possible."

And Bill knew, for the rest of her pregnancy, he will do anything that Fleur asks of him from the routine for morning sickness to cravings.

Bill and Fleur both knew that this was a unplanned pregnancy but both were overjoy with the news. This is why the entire Weasley family and everyone else fought in the war, so their children or grandchildren could grow up in a world of peace.

**~Part of the Mother's Day Update. Complete list can be found on my profile~**

******- Poll on profile page as well for a special two stories update for Victoria Day-**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sirius & Marlene (Edited)

**Challenge:** The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Sirius/Marlene

**Prompt: **Time

A month has passed since that cloudy July day on which the entire McKinnon family was massacred. Today would have been a special day for the McKinnon family if they were still alive because of the event scheduled for the day . Standing beside a particular grave was a teary eye man by the name of Sirius Black.

Sirius begins to speak out loud with sadness and disbelief in his voice "Today would have been one of the happiest day of my life," pausing for a moment, "Because according to our plans, right about now I would of seen you walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding gown about to become my wife."

He says lovingly, "I brought you a single flower in which would have been a part of your wedding bouquet."

He places a single yellow primrose on his bride's grave.

He reaches inside of his pocket to pull out a ring box which contains their wedding bands. "I never had the chance to give you this ring when you were alive. Therefore, I shall bury it on top of your grave and wear my wedding band on a chain around my neck until my dying days."

Few minutes there was a freshly dug hole in front of her tombstone. He stands up to leave but before he goes to mourn with his friends, he reads her tombstone one more time:

Marlene Anne McKinnon

March 22 1960 - July 2 1981

A Beloved Daughter, Friend, & Fiancée.

A True Gryffindor Even In Death

**~Part of the Mother's Day Update. Complete list can be found on my profile~**

******- Poll on profile page as well for a special two stories update for Victoria Day-**


	8. Chapter 8 - HarryGabrielle (Edited)

**Challenge:** The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Harry/Gabrielle

**Prompt:** "The view from the top can be oh so very lonely" - Cat Stevens

Harry Potter knew that his personal life was complicated after his spilt from his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley. His professional life was at all-time high with him being a war hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, and a professional qudditch player. The months since his break up with Ginny, he only had one night stands with his groupies or brief flings that lasted mere weeks.

That has his pattern for the next two years until he got a wakeup of those brief flings sold her story to the Daily Prophet. However, that same woman was also claiming that her unborn child was his as well, which was not true.

He realized that he had to make some changes in his stopped partying and focused more on building a reputation outside of the qudditch opened orphanages around Britain and started his charity which funds those orphan children magical education. But looking back now, he is completely grateful that his friends and teammates forced him into going clubbing after winning the game which landed them in the finals. As he was introduced to a French fashion model named Gabrielle Delacour who later became his wife after a year of dating.


	9. Chapter 9 - ScorpiusLily (edited)

**Challenge:** The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing: **Scorpius/Lily

**Prompt:** Home

Looking into the future, Scorpius Malfoy could not picture his life without Lily Potter by his side as his wife and mother of his children. His dream came true when he proposed marriage to her on their anniversary after five years of dating. With a stunning diamond ring on her finger, the newly engaged couple started to look into buying a house before the wedding occurred.

With the help of the real estate realtor, Anna Brown, the couple look at six different properties before they found the one that they could imagine raising a family in. This seventh property was a beautiful country estate. It consisted of stables, a garden, and an outdoor pool. The house was beautiful with a twist of modern and antique styles and ten bedrooms.

When Scoprius and Lily return to their flat after visiting that seventh property,they both said that was the home for months later they moved into that house as husband and wife.


	10. Chapter 10 - LuciusNarcissa (edited)

**Challenge:** The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

**Pairing:** Lucius/Narcissa

**Prompt:** Open

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy always looked to be the perfect pure-blood family with their only child, Draco. Yet,this family, like everyone else, had plenty of secrets hidden away. Not the least of which was their affiliation with the Dark Lord. Both Lucius and Narcissa had the same ideology in concern to the Dark Lord's philosophy in which they would raise their children in. As their dream for a family when they first where married did not become a reality.

Both Lucius and Narcissa dreamed of having three children because they knew that the world needed more pure-bloods. Secretly, Narcissa hoped that her future children would get to experience the same childhood that she had with her two sisters but with different outcome. However, that dream would never come experienced problems of getting pregnant, but also carrying the child to term.

It was a blessing that Narcissa managed to carry their only living child to term. That is why Draco is the centre of their world and the spoilt pure-blood prince that he was born to be.


End file.
